Song To You, My Inspiration
by spkdog
Summary: Andre has always had a thing for Tori, but she's always interested in some other guy. When Tori loses interest in her current crush, will Andre be able to tell her how he feels?  one-shot TANDRE


Hello, everyone! I'm hiatus for the summer while I work to finish a novel. I finished about a third of my novel and sent it to a friend for feedback. I don't wanna write anymore of it until I get the feedback from my friend, so I thought that I would write this little one-shot while I wait. I hope you like it! I'm a big Tandre supporter.

**Song To You, My Inspiration**

_Andre's POV_

Andre was sitting at the regular lunch table in the Asphalt Cafe with Beck, Jade, and Robbie. Cat and Tori had yet to appear.

Tori Vega, the beautiful young woman he had met through Trina Vega. He and Trina had been paired up for the big showcase, even though Trina didn't have much talent. When Trina couldn't preform, Tori had to preform in Trina's place, surprising everyone with her immense talent.

Andre had liked Tori since he first met her, but then Tori stared coming to Hollywood Arts and they became best friends, eliminating any chance of a relationship. Tori was always crushing of some other guy, anyway.

Tori sat down at the table with Cat at her side. "So how did it go with James?" Robbie asked Tori, referring to Tori's current crush.

"Horrible!" Tori replied. "Turns out, he's an insensitive jerk. He doesn't care about anyone's feelings except for his own."

This is where Andre zoned out. Tori had gotten over another trashy guy. For some reason, she was always falling for guys like that. Why couldn't she just see that Andre was right there? They belonged together, for sure. She was his perfect inspiration. He wrote "Song to You" because of her. She was always there for him, and he was always there for her. Why couldn't they be more than friends? The answer was simple: Tori only saw Andre as a friend.

"Are you going to the karaoke party tonight?" Beck asked, pulling Andre back to reality.

"I love karaoke!" Cat exclaimed.

Hollywood Arts was hosting a big karaoke party for students tonight. It was an annual thing.

"I'll definitely be there," said Tori. If Tori was going, then so was Andre.

"Yeah, same here," Andre said.

_...Later, at the karaoke party..._

Tori was rocking the party, as usual. The way she danced around the stage was amazing. She always captivated her audience. Andre couldn't help staring at her. He was so lost in her movement that he didn't even know what she was singing.

Robbie interrupted his thoughts. "Rex would like to speak with you," Robbie said, motioning to the puppet on his arm.

"Look, I'm gonna come right out and say it," said Rex. "I know you're madly in love with Tori."

"Rex!" Robbie hushed his puppet.

"No, it's ok," said Andre. "Let Rex keep talking."

"You need to ask her out!" said Rex. "I know that me and Tori have kind of a thing going on, but I won't stop you from loving her."

Rex used the word "love", which Andre had never used when describing his feelings for Tori. Reflecting on it, though, Rex was right. Andre hadn't just liked Tori from the start, he loved her.

"How'd you find out?" Andre asked Rex.

"Are you kidding me, man?" Rex asked. "It's completely obvious! I'm surprised Tori hasn't noticed."

Tori had finished her song and left the stage. That meant that Andre had a chance to talk to Tori.

"Dude, you have to tell her," were Rex's last words before he and Robbie walked away.

Andre was debating whether to tell Tori or not. If he did tell her, and she didn't return his feelings, then that would throw their friendship down the drain. As Tori approached him and he looked into her gorgeous eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Tori, I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're gonna react," Andre said nervously.

"You know you can tell me anything," said Tori. "That's what friends are for."

"That's the thing," said Andre. "I see you as more than a friend. I always have."

Tori seemed shocked. "More than a friend? As in like, a girlfriend?"

Andre nodded.

Tori seemed to think it over for a moment. "Andre, I'm flattered, but I just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry," she said softly and carefully.

Andre sighed. "That's what I thought. I would've been better off just saying nothing." Andre turned to go to the stage.

"But we're still friends, right?" Tori asked. Andre stayed silent. "Andre?"

Andre was too hurt to respond. He knew this was going to happen. Why did he listen to Rex? Listening to that stupid puppet cost him his friendship with Tori.

Andre picked up the microphone and selected the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. This song reminded him of Tori.

_Tori's POV_

As Tori watched Andre take the stage, she knew that she had hurt him. She didn't know what to say. She had never thought of Andre in a romantic way; they had always been friends. Now that she had a chance to think about it, did she like Andre? She wasn't sure.

"Tori!" Rex called.

"What happened there between you and Andre?" Robbie asked.

"He said he thought of me as more than just a friend," Tori told them.

"And you didn't return his feelings?" Rex asked. "That's cold, girl! You know he's singing this song for you!"

"He is?" Tori asked. But as she listened to the lyrics, she knew Rex was right. Andre was so sweet, unlike other guys she had liked. Why had she never thought to look at him for a crush? Because she was ignorant. She was so caught up in liking loser guys that she hardly even noticed Andre. He would sacrifice his own time to help her write a song when necessary. He was always there for her. And she thought she was always there for him, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

She watched Andre sing and thought about what they could be, or could've been if only she had realized sooner. Tori liked Andre. She liked him a lot. If only she hadn't blown it by rejecting him! There was no way he would accept her apology and go out with her at this point. Tori would try, anyway.

Andre came off the stage looking as crestfallen as he had before he got on the stage. Tori prayed that the right words to say would come to her. "Andre!" she called, but Andre ignored her. He left the party, and Tori followed him. She found him in the Black Box Theater drinking his chocolate beverage.

"Andre, I'm sorry I rejected you," said Tori. "I was wrong."

"You're just saying that," Andre replied coldly.

"No, I mean it," said Tori. "After thinking about it, I realized that I really do like you, and I wanna go out with you. Please tell me that it's not too late!" Tori was so sincere, she was almost in tears.

Andre looked like he wanted to push her away again, but his expression softened. "You really came to this realization in a matter of minutes while I was away singing?" he asked in disbelief. Then, he smiled. "How do I know that you're not just telling yourself that you like me so that you can have peace of mind?" he asked jokingly.

Tori chuckled. "Stop fighting it!" she said as she pulled Andre into a kiss, officially starting their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

**The End**

A/N: I really like the idea of putting Andre's voice with "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift, so I included it in the story. I didn't get to use much of Jade, even though she is my favorite character. This story is about Tori and Andre, so I didn't really use any of the other characters except for Rex. I chose to use Rex for the part of the convincing friend because of the way he's not afraid to speak the truth, no matter how painful or embarrassing. In case you were wondering, I completely made up James. I just picked a random guy name for that part. I hope you enjoyed my little story, please review!


End file.
